


Curing Cullen

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Cullen - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a headache and goes to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Cullen

Ellara sat back in her chair. It had been a long day; she hated the administrative work, especially judging the criminals that the people in the villages did not know what to do with. She was a mage, a healer, at one time. Now she did paperwork and sealed rifts in the fade. Thankfully she had a hiding spot in her bedroom, a place most people did not even think to look.   
The only person Ellara wanted to see tonight was Cullen. He was not expected, but they rarely had time together, time alone was even harder. A sigh escaped as she decided she should go find her Templar, who would have thought she would avoid the circle her whole life with the Dalish, only to fall for the first handsome Templar that she met.  
Climbing down a ladder, and out to the main room through the closet, Ellara realized someone was coming up the stairs. She heard heavy steps halting on their way up, Cullen? Was he in pain? She went to the rail and looked down at who was coming up. Cullen groaned as he climbed another step.  
“Cullen, what is wrong? Why did you not send for me?” Ellara cried, he was not looking well; he was rubbing his neck, a nervous habit he developed after staring at troop movement plans too much. Ever the planner he spent hours trying to figure out the best course of action.  
“The lyrium, all my muscles hurt.” Cullen choked out.  
Ellara ran to him and did her best to lead him to her bed. He still had his armor on, it was not the first time she had removed his armor, but she wished he did not wear it when he was not working, though with his schedule he may have planned on working well into the night.  
“Ellara, I am failing you.” Cullen sighed.   
He felt the pain of lyrium withdrawal stronger some days than others. Ellara had learned to let him vent his feelings and heal what she could. He was strong willed, and had a strong sense of duty, it did not good to tell him that he was taking on too much work and he needed to take a break before the pain got so bad.   
Finally down to bare skin Ellara rubbed her hands together. “Lay down on your stomach Cullen. Do you want magic, message, or both?”  
Cullen complied, he knew better than to argue, Ellara could be bossy when she was concerned. “Maker I cannot bear this pain, both.”  
Ellara whispered a spell that caused her hands to warm slightly and began to gently work on Cullen’s muscles. Some days he could not handle the idea of magic being used to heal him. That was when the lyrium withdrawals caused flashbacks to his time in the Fereldan Circle. The mages had rebelled and Cullen had been scarred by the events. While Ellara knew he trusted her completely, he needed her handle things without magic sometimes.  
Carefully Ellara worked her hands into Cullen’s tense muscles in his back. A grunt let her know that she was on the right path. Within fifteen minutes Cullen had fallen asleep on her bed. Ellara smiled and covered him with a light blanket. He would not sleep long, so she busied herself putting away papers from her desk and studying her travel plans for the next month.   
A knock at the door caught her attention. Ellara went to answer it and found Dorian and Josephine carrying dinner trays. “We were worried about Cullen, is he ok?” Josephine asked.  
“He is sleeping; he is not in pain now.” Ellara replied. “It took more heat than usual to work out the muscle pain. He should have gotten help sooner. I was afraid I was going to burn him.”  
“Show me.” Dorian requested.   
Ellara repeated the spell she had used earlier and then increased the warmth until it matched what she had used on Cullen. Dorian’s arm pulled away when she touched him.   
“That was too long; unless we secretly start healing him he will not get help unless he needs it. The stubborn man would figure it out and get mad anyway.”  
A stirring noise caught Ellara’s attention. “Oh no, go before he wakes. Thank you for the trays. I will just have to find a more effective healing spell for the muscle pains.”  
Dorian and Josephine left as quietly as possible just before Cullen tossed off the blanket. He was still sleeping, and obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Ellara jumped on the bed next to him and without magic started rubbing his temple with her fingers. She had been in the room when he had the nightmares before. He would be impossible to wake, but she could not leave him to suffer alone.  
“My love, Cullen, I hate seeing you in such pain.” Ellara whispered to her sleeping lover.  
Cullen bolted awake, sitting up. “Maker, please, no!”  
“Cullen?” Ellara asked worried as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“The dream…” Cullen started. “It seemed so real.”  
“And now you are awake, it is gone Cullen.” Ellara got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Cullen’s chest. Her lips kissed a trail between his ear and his shoulder. Cullen leaned into her and sighed.  
“Once again I come to you in pain, and you heal me, how did I get so lucky.” Cullen said softly.  
“I love you Cullen.” Ellara reminded him.  
He chuckled, “Just another way I am lucky.”  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful I think your back is?” Ellara asked  
“I do not believe you have. It is just a back.” Cullen laughed.  
“Oh no, you have these muscles from sword training,” Ellara leaned down and kissed a path between his shoulder blades.  
“Inquisitor!” Cullen started.  
“Cullen we have been sleeping together for months, you barely use my title unless we are in the war room or starting to have sex.” Ellara laughed.  
Cullen blushed, “I do, when I am surprised.”  
Ellara kissed her way back up his back to his shoulder. “You do want to have sex right?”  
Cullen surprised her by reaching around and pulling Ellara so that she was now sitting on his lap facing him. A hand guided her hand down to his hard cock. “What do you think?”  
Ellara leaned into Cullen and slowly started kissing down the front of his body. She kissed and licked both of his nipples before moving down lower. His abdominal muscles where amazing from hours of training, both out of desire to be the best he could be, and because the discipline helped with lyrium withdrawal. Ellara found herself at his waistband. The V at his hip stared out at her.  
Cullen gasped as Ellara licked a path along his hip. She blew on the wet line causing goose bumps to pop up. On the other side she nibbled the mirroring path toward the center. Once again she licked and nibbled up the other side of his hip.  
“Maker’s breath woman, what are you doing to me?” Cullen arched his back as Ellara tugged his pants down past his firm bottom.  
Ellara responded by kissing a trail between his belly button and his waiting cock. Slowly she circled the tip with her tongue and drew it into her mouth. She knew just how Cullen liked it, he normally liked to be in control, but this, he could not control. Slowly she sucked and licked as he gently stroked her hair.   
“Ellara, Maker, if you don’t stop…” Cullen cried out.  
Ellara ignored his plea and continued her mission. Picking up speed she felt his dick twitch once, than twice and with a staggered groan a warm salty spray assaulted the back of her throat. She drank it in as his body jerked under her.  
When Cullen lay still under her, Ellara kissed and licked her way back up his body, draping herself over him, her nipples rubbing against his thighs, and then his abs, landing on his chest. His body was sprinkled with light sweat from his excitement.  
Cullen smiled at Ellara as she sat on his lap facing him. She was still dressed. “Is this what you wore in the garden?” Cullen asked slyly. It was her favorite robe, and she rarely wore anything under it. A hand snuck up along her inner thigh as she leaned in to kiss Cullen. He knew her body as well as she knew his.  
Ellara’s clit was throbbing with desire as he massaged his way up between her legs. “I thought you wanted to have sex.” Cullen said with a chuckle.  
“Don’t tease.” Ellara sighed leaning in and capturing his lips with her own. His fingers worked their way to their target. Cullen pulled his lips away and continued his assault on her senses.   
Ellara tried to get closer so she could kiss him again. His lips hovering just out of her reach, she could feel the warmth of his lips, and she could lick his lower lip with her tongue, but he would not allow her any real contact. She moaned as Cullen laughed a finger dipped into her heat, it was difficult not to grind into his fingers, to let him control the momentum.  
Cullen wrapped his free arm around her and caressed her bottom. A slow heat spread throughout her body as at last Cullen allowed her to find his lips again. Gasping she kissed him as her body felt like it was shattering.  
Before she could relax against Cullen’s strong chest he pulled her robe up over her head. Now they both sat naked on the edge of her bed her legs wrapped around his body, his once again hard dick between them.   
“So you have me where you want me Commander, what are you going to do with me?” Ellara asked huskily.  
“Who said you were where I wanted you?” He replied as he picked her up as he turned them both around so she was now lying under him. “Much better”  
I quick motion had him filling her completely, resting his body on hers. Ellara drew her legs up around Cullen’s hips. “I am not hurting you am I?” Cullen asked as he began moving his hips against her.  
Ellara buried her head in his neck, “Never.”  
The buildup was slow and deliberate, their bodies slick with sweat, clinging to each other. Ellara cried out as Cullen kissed along her neck and nibbled at her ear. Straining her orgasm began, she scratched at Cullen trying to get closer, not that it was possible, but because she needed it. Long after her body was through shaking with ecstasy Cullen joined her. His body shook as it found release.  
The couple lay joined, after Cullen was done. Both too tired to move. “My love, I should move.” Cullen sighed against her shoulder.  
“Why?” Ellara asked. Her legs spread and bent at the knees cradling him between her legs.  
“I am heavy, and hungry.” Cullen chuckled, kissing along her neck, making no effort to move.  
“There is food over on my desk. Dorian and Josephine were worried.” Ellara murmured sleepily.  
“Mmm, we should eat it then.” He said boosting himself to his elbows he looked down at Ellara. “You want to eat it on the bed or at the desk.”   
“The bed, I think it is sandwiches.” Ellara felt the weight of Cullen pull off her. It was her least favorite part of their lovemaking. She liked how he felt pressed against her. She was chilled from the loss of his body heat, but did not want to get dressed.  
Cullen put the sandwiches together on one tray, and a sweet looking caramel desert was left on the desk. Together they sat naked on her bed eating sandwiches. The light of the sunset cascaded through the Fereldan window design making the room feel mystic and calm.  
When they finished eating their dinner, Cullen leaned back on his hands toward the foot of the bed, his strong legs stretched out in front of him. His body was beautiful and relaxed as if the pain earlier had never existed. “When do you leave again?”  
“A couple days, I am going to take Bull, Dorian and Cole I think.” Ellara said as she leaned against the wall, also relaxed. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes, I know I waited too long to get help, I am sorry.” Cullen admitted.  
“I know it is early, but can we just stay here in bed? I do not want to get up.” Ellara stretched and lay down on her side.  
Cullen moved so he was lying on his side next to Ellara. “Anything you want,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his arms, his body wrapped around hers making her feel safe and warm. Her last thought was how loved she felt as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
